


(Pending)

by Mixed_Parade



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet (1968)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Prince of Cats - Freeform, Smut, also, everyone is about 16-18 here, hes also a hipster fuckboy, hes like 20 or something and everyone has parties at his house, highschool!au, mercutio is the only one out of highschool cause he dropped out a while back, modern!AU, o boy, romeo and juliet is very minor in this fic, romeo is an angsty bastard who listens to edgy music and wears band shirts 24/7, so the underage tag isnt too? bad???, still working on tagging, tybalt and benvolio are a tad bit ooc but o h well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixed_Parade/pseuds/Mixed_Parade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tybalt, quarterback and hottest boy at Verona High, finds himself in a bit of a twist when he gets caught making out with a special someone. Will the pictures being spread around the school ruin his reputation? Or will he suck it up and be happy with the person he has had a crush on since middle school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mistake

Benvolio's back slammed against the wall and moaned quietly while lips bit and sucked at his neck. Music thrummed in his ears and the pounding of the bass was deafening. Hands dug into his hips and grabbed at his crotch.

"T-Tybalt, hold up. Wait a s-sec-- unhhh **daMn** it Tybalt, ohh," Benvolio groaned loudly as Tybalt bit hard on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck underneath his jaw. Tybalt growled in response and pressed his body flush against the others and grabbed Benvolio's backside hardly.

Benvolio honestly doesn't remember how he got here, making out with the high school popular boy Tybalt, a.k.a., rudest, most popular, and most hot-headed boy here at Verona High. Not to mention the hottest as well, but no one knew that he, of all people, had a major crush on this boy. He had gotten an invitation to Mercutio's party about 4 hours ago and decided that he should go because, hey, he deserves a party or two. What he hadn't decided or planned was making out with his biggest crush. Of course, without the help of alcohol, none of this would have happened. At the moment, they both were hammered. Slammed. They were also upstairs in some dimly lighted guest room.

The music and loud chatter of people still continued loudly downstairs but Tybalt and Benvolio were too engrossed in their own little world to notice.

A sharp, quick slap to his rear made Benvolio jump with a yelp and pull back from Tybalt a bit. He looked up at Tybalt and would've collapsed if Tybalt wasn't almost holding him up. Tybalt's normally cold blue eyes were blown wide with lust and his lips were coated with saliva and were kiss-swollen and parted. He was about to lean in to ravish the others neck again when Benvolio pulled himself back some more.

"Tybalt," Benvolio whispered urgently.

"Shut up," Tybalt replied in a low, not to mention, very sexy voice.

"B-but," Benvolio sputtered out, "What if someone sees us?" He looked around warily as if to make his point. The door was closed.

"Calm your tits, gay tard. Everything is gonna be fine. No one is going to see us." Tybalt rolled his eyes at Benvolio's over dramatics. He leaned over again to continue bruising and suckling on Benvolio's neck.

About a minute later light flooded the room and the guest bedroom door swung open. It was Rosaline, the head cheerleader of Verona and the biggest whore at school, and Paris, a line backer on the football team and also a part of Tybalt's clique. It was very clear as day that they'd come up here to bang.

Neither Tybalt nor Benvolio heard either of them enter, however, when the clicking sound echoed through the room, they became aware of the new company and were caught. Tybalt quickly took his face out of the crook of Benvolio's neck to look at the intruders. His eyes widened in surprise as his drunk brain comprehended who it was. He saw them both snickering as Paris snapped another picture. Tybalt immediately panicked and shoved Benvolio roughly into the wall

"For the last time, fag, i'm NOT gay!" Tybalt yelled at Benvolio.

Benvolio landed on his (fiiiine) butt as he smacked into the wall. He wore a very hurt expression. "B-but.."

"'But-but'," Paris mocked. "He said he's not interested in you, cock-sucker. So just back the fuck off and go try and suck somebody elses dick!"

Tears pricked in Benvolio's eyes as he pushed past Tybalt and rushed out of the room and soon out of the house, shoving people and refusing to meet their gazes.

"You idiot!" Benvolio cursed himself, not even believing how he got into this mes sin the first place. How could he be so dumb? Of course Tybalt wouldn't be into him. That was just the fucking liquor that made them suck faces. how could it be feelings? 

He shoved his hands into his pockets and shivered at the chilly weather. For September it was unusually chilly. He should've brought a jacket, he thought. He walked, well, more like stumbled cause he was still buzzed, all the way home will tears still streaking his face.

He climbed the tree next to his window behind his house and fell into his room. He sighed and wiped his tears and went to take a shower. He stood with water pouring over his head and absent-mindedly washed his hair and thought about the events that happened not even an hour ago. He couldn't get the feeling of Tybalt's hands roaming his body and the contrast of harsh bites and soft lips on his skin. He shivered at the thought and began to trail his hands along his chest, moving lower so that he was rubbing his hipbones gingerly. His thoughts began to wander when suddenly the feeling of being slammed into the wall by Tybalt forced the thoughts out of his clouded mind.

You can't go through this again, Benvolio told himself solemnly. He quickly finished washing up and turned off the shower, leaving the bathroom and entering his room. He left the lights off and got dressed for bed. He ran his hands through his damp hair and lay himself down.

He fell asleep thinking about cold eyes and the pressure of skin.


	2. Taking A Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tybalt thinks about what he did the night before.

Tybalt lounged on his bed and pet one of his nine cats, thinking about what he said to Benvolio. He just didn't want to come out just yet. He couldn't tell anyone that he was gay. Did Benvolio know what that would do to his reputation? He could lose friends, respect, chicks for his alibi, nerds to do his work, no one would like him!

Tybalt honestly didn't mean to say those mean things to Benvolio. He also didn't mean to make out with him in the first place, but hey, alcohol is an amazing thing. Before, he never really noticed Benvolio. He was always quiet and kind. A peacemaker, if you will, always trying to stop conflict and make everyone happy. He he never really stood out before, he was always out of sight, out of mind.. But now, something about his soft, beautiful eyes, the way he moves, his (finnneee) ass, goodness, he could go on and on about how mesmerizing Benvolio is.

Another one of his cats, Jasper, jumped onto his bed and curled up on top of his stomach. Tybalt sighed and started petting her.

What if they started going out in secret? He wondered. He chuckled out loud. No way Benvolio would want him. Not after what he said. Not after what he did. He just felt so guilty about being so terrible to him. Benvolio was more than likely going to hear about it on Monday and it was all Tybalt's fault. Paris, among other students have already expressed their feeling about gays and the queer community. They wouldn't understand. It was practically guaranteed that no one would disregard their scandal. Tybalt just prayed that neither his dad nor his uncle found out. Not only would they flip their shit because he kissed a dude, but because he kissed a Montague~ Tybalt's family absolutely despises Montagues. IF they did find out however, he would be kicked out and forced to live on his own. That's why he never told anyone. Why he had suppressed his sexuality and never made it for Benvolio. Benvolio would understand. Right? He briefly debated whether he should go over to his house to apologize for the situation entirely.

He ended up deciding that he'd go over to his place tomorrow, Saturday, and fix this whole mess.

He yawned loudly and got up to turn off his light; he would shower in the morning; a little grime never hurt anyone. (oo tybalt u dirty boi) Gently kicking cats out of his way, he took off his dirty clothes and changed into cat-patterned pajamas, then went to bed.

  
~Time Lapse~

 

He woke up the next morning, well, afternoon really, it was 1PM, completely hungover and feeling incredibly gross. Cats and their shedded fur covered his bed. The cats meowed annoyingly when he shoved them off to go to the bathroom to shower and rid himself of the awful stench that emitted from his sore body.

Still in a sleepy daze, Tybalt took his time cleaning his body and brushing his teeth.

To be honest, he was actually very apprehensive about going to Benvolio's house. What if he didn't even want to hear what he had to say? Would he just shut the door in his face? Would he curse and spit at him?

No, Tybalt thought. Benvolio wasn't like that. He brought the peace and made everyone happy. What could go wrong? Maybe he'll be forgiving and they could make-up and make-out.

Keeping high hopes and anticipation in the back of his mind, Tybalt left the bathroom and got dressed, getting ready to go to his crushes house. He went downstairs to have some breakfast that consisted of half a granola bar, orange juice, and an egg sandwich. He finished up and refilled his cats' food and water bowls.

Tybalt decided he would do his morning work-out routing later, as talking- and hopefully fucking- with Benvolio was much, much more important, Tybalt shoved a couple mints in his pocket and left his house, locking the door behind him.

He found his Benvolio's address after 20 minutes of driving in circles, still debating whether this was a good idea and parked his (expensive) car in reverse. He walked up to the front steps, hesitating slightly when he raised a hand to knock upon the front door. He closed his eyes and went for it.

*knock, knock knock*

For what seemed like hours, Tybalt waited for someone to open the door. A couple seconds passed and Tybalt was about to turn around and leave when the front door opened and he was greeted by the face of Romeo, who still looked woozy from last night.

Romeo frowned at the sight of Tybalt and moved to close the door when Tybalt opened his mouth.

"I-is Benvolio here?" He asked in a voice that barely sounded like his own. He mentally cursed himself. A Capulet does  _not_ stutter.

He grimaced when Romeo's scowl deepened further. 

Romeo said, "He's in his room."

Tybalt rubbed at his arm sheepishly, " Can I see him? I  really have to talk to him about something important."

Romeo's brows furrowed and thought for a moment. He then opened the door wider and let Tybalt in.

The house smelled of vanilla and cinnamon.

"You know, he's not going to want to see you. Especially after what you did last night." Romeo stated.

Tybalt froze. "He told you about that?"

"He told me everything. About how you two were sucking faces when your "gang" or whatever showed up and you shoved him to the ground."

"I....I didn't mean to.."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter that you 'didn't mean to', its just the fact that it happened is whats important. Benvolio is normally a very forgiving person and lets things slide easily, but after what you did, I doubt he even wants to see you. I actually hoped you two could pull it off."

Tybalt was silent.

"Whatever, dude. I'm going out for a bit," Romeo said as he slipped on his black knee-high converse over his checkered black and white skinny jeans. He flipped his hair. "Good luck." Then he went out the door, shutting it softly behind him.

Tybalt nervously stepped out of his shoes and walked upstairs to where he guessed Benvolio's room would be. He noted how quiet the house was. It must just be the two of them. He walked to the end of the hall and knocked on the door with Benvolio's name on it. He steadily turned the knob and walked into the dark room.


	3. If You Catch My Drift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tybalt goes over to Benvolio's house to apologize for the night before and gets a little "somethin-somethin" in return. If you catch my drift. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut in this chapter, btw.

Benvolio had been sitting in his bed long after he woke up, playing Animal Crossing on his 3DS. He had just finished cleaning and organizing his town when soft knocks came from the door to his room and soon after a very nervous Tybalt walked in slowly.

Benvolio slowly stood from his bed and backed up, glaring angrily at the other man. He better not be here to apologize, he thought to himself, because he would NOT have it. Tybalt had no right to be here! How dare he show his face to him after what happened? How did he even know where he lived? And why, of all things, does he smell so good?

Thoughts raced throughout his head and swarmed his thoughts. He attempted to compose himself and walk around the bed to directly face the other and crossed his arms.

"Why the  _fuck_  are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with the cool kids? The straight ones? How the hell do you know where I live and why are you even talking to a "gay fag" like me in the first place? Did you think I didn't learn my lesson from last night? Is that it? Who even let you in? Did Romeo?" Benvolio spat in a cold voice, starting low but then rising in volume till he was almost shouting hysterically.

Tybalt's eyes widened and he backed up, closing the door and holding his hands up in a "I surrender" pose.

It was kind of hot.

Benvolio crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, waiting for an answer. Maybe he over did it?

"I- I, uh...” Tybalt stuttered, he seemed at loss for words. Maybe he's just stupid. 

He looked at the ground and sighed.

"I’m sorry," He muttered, looking to the side with his arms crossed sheepishly.

Before he could even process what how it happened, Tybalt found his back colliding against the wall and Benvolio clutching his shirt in two trembling hands and looking up at him with unbridled rage. Benvolio was obviously wrong. This boy didn't mean a thing he fucking said. For all he knew, Tybalt was just here to get him out of the way and move on with his perfect popular life. Irritation and anger blinded his vision. He couldn’t think straight and he hissed the first words that came to mind.

"Is that  _all_  you can fucking say? Some half-assed apology?  _"I’m sorry"_? Do you even know how embarrassing it was to be shoved to the ground in front of two of the most popular people in the fucking school? How can you- what- I- UGH. I don’t know who you think you are, but if you think that you can just fucking waltz into  _my_  home and spew some  _half-assed_ apo-"

Soft lips hit his own, crashing like a sudden wave and starling Benvolio into silence. Tybalt's hands were on Benvolio's head and his neck, pressing their faces together.

Benvolio moaned, giving in easily as he viciously savored them sweet taste of Tybalt’s mouth as he released his death grip on the others shirt and instead pressed his palms to his chest, He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Tybalt grinned as he slapped his palm onto the shorter ones ass right before taking off his shirt. Benvolio, getting the idea, removed his as well. Tybalt ground against the other in a swift motion and cause Benvolio to feel his already hard erection. Benvolio then realized that the legendary Tybalt, Prince of Cats, was not only tall in height.

Tybalt pushed Benvolio onto the bed and seductively unbuckled his belt, slinging it across the room. He teasingly unbuttoned his pants and swayed over to the bed, crawling onto Benvolio and continued their previous activities. Images of the night before swam in Tybalt's mind as he bit and sucked at Benvolio’s lips. He prodded his tongue at the others lips and as soon as said lips parted he shoved his tongue in, exploring the wet cavern.

Benvolio moaned quietly when he felt the appendage enter his mouth. He thrusted his hips upward to meet with Tybalt's in an urgent way.

"So how are we going to do this?" Tybalt panted, clearly out of breath.

"F-fuck, I don’t know, lets j-just go for it," Benvolio replied. He groaned again when Tybalt softly raked his nails down his sides.

"Do that again," He whispered, lips wet and eyes wide, very interested in his new taste for what just happened.

"Do what?" Tybalt teased, knowing exactly what the latter wanted. He very lightly dug his nails into the other’s hipbones, not hard enough to please, but enough to get Benvolio whimpering.

"T-the nail thing, w-with your hands, ooh f-fuck,  _please,_ harder, Tybalt, please, oh my god," Benvolio moaned loudly. Again he ground their hips together and begun unbuttoning Tybalt's pants needily.

Tybalt's hands rested on Benvolio’s shoulders for a second before he pushed himself up and shoved his pants off. He used one hand to take off Benvolio's pants while the other hand stroked Benvolio's abdomen, scratching and pressing every now and then.

Benvolio arched to Tybalt's touch and needily stopped Tybalt’s movement. He shifted both of them so that he was on top, straddling the others hips, and Tybalt was on the bottom, switching between grabbing the others thighs or squeezing and cupping the others ass.

Tybalt removed Benvolios undergarments and gingerly stroked his dick, encouraging the member to being fully hard. Benvolio moaned at the feeling, wanting more but instead moved down to Tybalt's body, resting in front of Tybalt’s own hard dick.

Glancing up at Tybalt through his eyelashes, Benvolio was greeted with heavy breaths and half-lidded eyes. Gulping nervously, he lowered his gaze and took out Tybalt's hard cock. He looked up at Tybalt once more and laughed nervously.

"i've never done this before," He said.

Tybalt laughed, honestly surprised and then simply tangled his fingers in Benvolio's hair, pleased to find it soft. He gave Benvolio an encouraging smile, full of need and lust.

Deciding that he really had nothing else to lose, Benvolio went for it. He stroked the underside of the shaft and tentatively gave a lick to the tip. Calmly, he licked his palm and moved his hand up and down then steadily slid his tongue up and down what his hand couldn’t cover.

His other hand was jerking himself off, moving to the pace of his first hand. 

Tybalt moaned loudly and almost shoved Benvolio all the way down if not for the memory of the night before; he wanted to be gentle with Benvolio, not rough. His goal was to get him to like him, maybe they can date or something. Wouldn’t that be nice?

 He lightly urged for Benvolio to take him in deeper. The warm, tight feeling of the others mouth on his dick was almost overwhelming. He should jack off more, he thought to himself, and almost laughed at the sheer reality of all this. He, the high school quarter back, most handsome and charming man, the best with the ladies, the Prince of Cats, the be-all-know-all etc, was getting a blowjob by the most quiet and humble boy, Benvolio. Who was he to complain, though? The kid was really, really talented with that mouth of his. He wanted more.

A low groan escaped Tybalt’s mouth, and his grip on Benvolio’s hair deepened and he began tugging just a little bit harshly, trying to urge Benvolio to move his head faster. The man below him hummed around the member in his mouth. The vibrations from the back of his throat caused Tybalt’s moan to escalate, rising in volume.

Benvolio’s tongue made its way up and down the shaft, moving slow and hard. He swirled it around the tip and tightened his grip with his hand. The hand that was previously jacking himself off moved to stroke Tybalt’s hipbones. He dug his nails into the warm, flushed skin and dragged down slowly.

Tybalt’s back arched and he thrusted up his hips, shoving himself deeper into the others mouth.

Gagging slightly, Benvolio pulled back a bit, then, feeling a little devious, took in as much of the member he could take. Ignoring the almost-gagging feeling, he took it far into the back of his throat and looked up at Tybalt seductively.

At loss for breath and breathing heavily at the same time, Tybalt was getting impatient quick. He looked down at those soft blue eyes and was at loss for words. The least to say, Benvolio looked beautiful. His lips were wrapped around his glistening cock and those gorgeous eyes were gazing into his in such a way that it made his cock throb with need. “F-fuck, B-Benvolio..” He whimpered quietly as Benvolio began bobbing his head.

Benvolio’s hand that was digging into Tybalt’s hip moved down to stroke his own cock again. He closed his eyes and concentrated on getting the both of them to climax.

His pace quickened and so did the bobbing of his head.

Both their moans grew louder until Tybalt couldn’t take it anymore. Both of his hands gripped Benvolios hair and pulled him down, thrusting his hips up at the same time, and came.

Benvolio choked a bit, but forced himself to recover and quickened his pace to come. He whimpered loudly at hot cum splashed at the back of his throat, and having no choice, he swallowed it. His movements quickened and soon his own cum coated his hand.

Tybalt pulled out of Benvolio’s mouth and sighed. He put his now limp dick back into his underwear and sipped his pants. He leaned back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, he sat, silently catching his breath.

Benvolio stood up and zipped his pants as well, falling down beside Tybalt and wrapped his arm around the others torso. He nuzzled into the crook of Tybalt’s.

“So,” Tybalt said awkwardly.

“So…?”

“I guess this means I’m forgiven?”

Benvolio lightly bopped Tybalt on the forehead.

“No, dummy. This is just a start. I’ll give you another chance.”

Tybalt closed his eyes in content.

“Thanks.”

They should really do this more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. Guess who's back (back, back)  
> This chapter is a week late, i know, lmao im sorry. Thanksgiving was a little bit stressful for me and I needed a little break from things. (wow a break within a break, incredible).
> 
> im sorry mom


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i havent updated in forever and i apologize lmao, gotta love school am i right?

Tybalt awoke feeling two sturdy arms wrapped around his frame. He silently reveled in the warmth of the body beside him. Suddenly, memories of their little "escapade" from earlier came rushing forth to Tybalt's mind. Wow. He actually (kinda) got his feelings across to Benvolio! It was strange actually doing something sexual with someone he actually had feelings for. Usually, he would just blindly bang some broad at any party he could arrive to, no feelings, strictly business. But, a small lingering doubt remained in his head, were his feelings for Benvolio legit? Or were they just infatuation and he was just so desperate to feel something for once other than lust and rage. He mindlessly rubbed his hand down Benvolio's back, just enjoying the company of him.

Tybalt's thoughts were interrupted by the bedroom door opening.

"Hey, Ben, Dad says-" Romeo froze in the door way, his face flushing bright red at the sight before him.

Tybalt jerked and pulled the blanket off of the still sleeping Benvolio in order to cover up his shirtless body.

Romeo hid his eyes behind his hands and peeked through two fingers.

"Dude, holy Jesus, you're freaking ripped," He said in a quiet voice.

Benvolio stirred in his sleep and eventually awoke to hearing Romeo and Tybalt talking. What was that about being ripped? He took in the sight around him, Tybalt with the sheets wrapped around his chest and Romeo in the doorway, completely flushed red.

"What the hell-" He registered that his cousin now knew of him and Tybalt. He braced himself for the belittling "fag" jokes.

"Pff, Hah! I knew it! It was gonna happen eventually!" Romeo exclaimed, surprising Benvolio.

"Personally," Romeo continued, "I thought it wouldn't be until you reconnected in your early 30s, but hey, I knew you were gay for him since the beginning."

"You knew?" Benvolio was speechless, once again. Wow he easily loses his words doesnt he?

"Mhm," Romeo nodded. "It was pretty obvious by the look in your eyes when you stared lovingly at his ass when he walked by."

Benvolio cringed, he didn't think he was  _that_ obvoious..

Romeo sighed, clearly knowing what Benvolio was thinking. He walked in further into the room and turned on the lights. "Now, how was it? Was it sweet and passionate? Or angry and wild?" He snickered.

Benvolio's face flushed a scared shade at his own cousin's inappropriate question.

" _F-FirSt oF All_ -" He started.

"Oh!," Romeo interrupted, "Did you guys do it to a song? Me and Juli usually do it to Nirvana or Avenge Sevenfold or Three Days Grace, or-"

"..Juli? Juliet? As in  _my cousin_ , Juliet?" Came a quiet voice from Tybalt, trembling in rage.

"Uhm..." Romeo replied, frightened, "No? Another..Juliet?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's a quick chapter, sorry it's a little short! Just need some time to get back on my feet, hope you guys like it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything has been terrible in life but i am rlly trying my dudes! :)))) here's another chapter, i hope you all enjoy!

Before Tybalt realized what he was doing, he found himself pinning Romeo to the ground, blocking any way of escape.

He growled. "What are you doing with my cousin," He snarled.

Romeo was panicking and his eyes were wide. He raised his hands up in self-defense and quickly answered, fear wracking his voice. "I-I, uM.. I mean, uh.. Well.. She and I have been dating for quite some time now?? And.. Um...?"

Benvolio was internally screaming. He pulled himself out of flashbacks of violence from before and yelled.

" _Tybalt_. What the  _fuck_ do you think you're doing?! Everything was going so fucking well! Get off of him!"

Tybalt paused at the sound of Benvolio's voice. He turned to him.

"He's  _fucking_ my  _cousin_! That's not okay! How are you okay with this! You know who isn't okay with this? ME!" He exclaimed, motioning his hands furiously.

Romeo, who was still on the floor beneath Tybalt, was struggling to breath because of his weight.

Benvolio huffed. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He sat down on his bed at sighed. "Tybalt. She's just your cousin, not your sister or girlfriend, Jesus Christ. You don't need to be so damn protective of her. Who she want's to date is her business, and unless if someone is abusing or hurting her in anyway, you don't have a say in who she dates or what she does. Do you understand? Its very sweet of you to care, but bring yourself back a bit and try to focus on other things. Don't you already have enough to worry about as is?

Tybalt frowned. He knew Benvolio was right. But he couldn't help it. Juliet was his favorite cousin and he didn't want some emo scum like Romeo to be hurting her. Though... Juliet always had a fun time around him, now that he realizes it.

Romeo wriggled beneath Tybalt. "pls," He grunted.

Tybalt rolled his eyes and got up. He brushed off any dirt that may have gotten on his hands and turned to Benvolio. "You're right, I'm sorry. You know I cant help it sometimes though, sometimes I forget that she's growing up," He said sheepishly, rubbing his arm. He helped Romeo up and patted his ruffled hair down. "There," He said, grinning.

Romeo glared at him for a couple of seconds then chuckled. "I promise I won't ever hurt her, my dude," He stated. "Here, let's shake on it." He held his hand out to Tybalt.

Tybalt took his hand and shook it firmly, hoping that Romeo means what he says.

"Well, now that that's over with," Romeo started, "I'm gonna go waste my time on tumblr for the next 12 hours." He walked out the room quickly.

"..So, Uh.. What do you want to do now?" Tybalt asked curiously.

Benvolio was staring at him.

"..what?" Tybalt asked a little nervously.

Benvolio walked up to him, he wrapped his arms around Tybalt's neck and pressed himself to his body. He was still a head shorted then the football player, but he could manage. He looked up and grinned.

"You know, once you look past the fear of such a violent situation, you're kinda hot when you're mad, well, when you're not mad at me," He said quietly. He tilted his head onto Tybalt's shoulder.

Tybalt brought his arms around Benvolio's waist and rested his chin on top of the smaller teenagers head. "I'm still very sorry about that, I really want to make it up to you somehow.."

Benvolio frowned at that. "I know.."

Tybalt pulled back a bit and brought his hands up to gently grasp Benvolio's shoulders, grinning.

"Hey! We should go out sometime! Like.. do coffee or some shit! If you want, you could come to one of the clubs downtown and we can shoot up!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Benvolio laughed at the mention of drugs. "I'm fine with the coffee, but I don't think I'll be doing any drugs anytime soon."

"Pfft. Of course, of course. But really, you're missing out on a lot."

"Am I now?"

"Ye."

Rolling his eyes, Benvolio squished Tybalt's cheeks. "Come on, let's go out right now!" He grasped Tybalt's hand in his own and led him out the door, smiling the whole way.


End file.
